A Hero's Fate
by KMaDdNeSs64
Summary: Link's a hero, but after he has saved his princess, will he just lose her? Set during and after lttp, right before link's awakening, if continues, during link's awakening Edited Version: R&R please


_Author's Note: Sorry it's so sad at the end, but this may become a larger story, so keep your hopes up ok? Review and your dreams may come true. Please be nice ok? BTY, I don't own Zelda, and anything to do with it, ok? Don't shoot me Nintendo. Also, this takes place during LTTP, and the voyage of course is the sea journey before Link's Awakening._

**Love Lost…**

I lied to them. I lied to her. I lied because it was necessary. I had to get away. I told them I left to hone my skills… in reality, I left because of her.

Zelda…. Princess Zelda… That beautiful damsel in distress, who with a telepathic message, created a bond, and created the beginning to my emotional breakdown. Ever since she cried out for help locked in her own house, I felt compelled to do anything and everything for the princess. I sought to rescue her, with no weapon, a reckless attempt. Luckily, though I hate saying it now, my uncle died, leaving me his sword and shield. I rushed to Zelda's side, defeating the dungeon master, and freeing her. I helped her escape from her home, and yet my duty to her was not complete. She urged me to stop the evil wizard Aghainim… the very one who imprisoned her in the first place. I vowed to destroy her captor, and set out, not really sure of what to do, and how to do it.

I journeyed through the whole land of Hyrule, questing through 3 dungeons, taking them head on, only for Zelda. Collecting the 3 pendants, I unlocked the master sword. I felt gratified, and was going to go to Zelda, when I find she was captured. Mortified, the only thing that crossed my mind was to get her back.

I stormed the castle, and reached the top. Despite my wounds, I battled with Aghainim, and defeated him, but it was too late. Zelda was gone, into the dark world. Heedlessly, I followed the evil wizard through, and started my long trek through the huge and perilous dungeons. Each dungeon I furtively looked for the princess, and after vanquishing the beast within, my hopes would rise. But, it would always be another maiden, not Zelda. Heartbroken, I would then begin again, recklessly hurling myself into the new dangers of each dungeon, only to be disappointed at the end.

Finally, after traveling the dark parallel world of Hyrule, I defeated my toughest opponent yet, a giant stone two headed dragon. By this time, I had accepted that I would never find Zelda, but in the remains of the dragon… there she was! I was ecstatic, and she was eternally grateful that I came for her. But she had one more request, for me to end it once and for all. Bruised and bloodied, I took up my sword, and dragged my self to what I thought would be the final challenge, pushing myself to the limit, only for her.

Entering my final dungeon, I battled myself to the top, and fought the vile wizard once more. This time, when I defeated him, he was done for good, and yet, something was wrong. Out of his ashes came another vile being. The evil being that started it all. He flew away, and using my trusty ocarina, I summoned my bird friend to help me follow the evil entity.

He went to the pyramid, his pyramid, and crashed through the top. My mind and body screaming for rest, I followed my heart, and jumped after him. Tired, I locked eyes with Gannon, and we traded blows. The only thing keeping me going was the thoughts of the lovely princess, and fulfilling her wish. Finally, the beast that is evil, succumbed, and vanquishing him with my silver arrow, I collapsed, finally able to rest. Yet, something was calling from behind the door. Something that made me pick up my tattered, broken and bruised body and drag myself to the next room. I saw the triforce. It was majestic, clearly made by gods. It rejuvenated me, and asked for a wish. I gave it Zelda's wish, and the kingdom returned to normal. People later praised me for the selfless wish, but maybe if I had been a little selfish… well maybe I wouldn't be on this voyage…

I returned to Hyrule a hero, and was immediately knighted. I also became the personal body guard for the princess, and soon, we became the best of friends. I still loved her, deep in my heart, but I was too afraid to ask, for fear of denial. After taking on the king of evil himself, you would think a simple question would be easy enough to ask…

I had many opportunities to profess my love, but each time I chocked, and she called me a weird kid. I always laughed it off later, fooling myself into believing I had all of the time in the world. How wrong I was…

Soon, I finally forced myself to pluck up the courage to ask the question. I trekked the treacherous lost woods and picked the finest bouquet you had ever seen! I approached her room with caution, cold sweat all over me, and my heart beating fast. Just before I knocked, I heard voices inside. Despite myself, I eavesdropped. I heard the single thing that crushed me.

Zelda was engaged to some prince… Zelda was engaged to some prince… ZELDA WAS ENGAGED! I was a fool! A huge fool! To believe a common, low life, town boy would ever stand a chance with the princess. I took a few steps back, and ran, the bouquet falling from my cold hands.

I ran for a long time, I had nothing more to live for, so I just ran. When I finally stopped from sheer exhaustion, I collapsed, and started to cry uncontrollably. Regret shone in my eyes, maybe if I had asked her sooner? Maybe if I wished for her while holding the triforce? Maybe if… Maybe if… So many maybes, and I wanted to die. All of my effort was wasted, all of my sorrow spilt.

That day, I vowed to never love again, to be emotionless. That day I sent the king a note, a note saying I would be taking a voyage, to "hone my skills." In reality, I just needed out. I planned on dying at sea, it was all too perfect. The sea: merciless and void, just like my life. Before I set sail, Zelda came to see me. She begged me to not go, but I just kept walking, she tried to make me promise to return safely, but that bond I had with her before, that emotion called love, wasn't there anymore. She didn't see the tears in my eyes. She didn't see the anguish I went through.

I set sail that day with my sword and shield, the only things that remained faithful to me. The only things I could count on. As I sailed away, I left Hyrule behind. As I sailed away, I left her behind. But, as I sailed away, these tears didn't disappear…


End file.
